


I'm staying with you

by TenderTouch



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderTouch/pseuds/TenderTouch
Summary: After Jeonghan asked Mingyu to stay with him when he calls and not to go with his friends, Mingyu thought it would be a great opportunity to go in a trip together, only the two of them.But things didn't go out as he expected them.[ficlet]





	I'm staying with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write something about rl people so this story might be OOC. Sorry for that.
> 
> Thank you very much to my beta reader!   
And please visit me for more plots/ficlets/drabbles and more: https://twitter.com/tenderxtouch

A shiver ran down his spine when his finger repeatedly brushed that special spot inside him. He kept his eyes closed and his lips parted, panting quietly as he kept moving the finger in and out, hitting the same spot over and over. “Min-gyu...” a soft moan escaped his lips, imagining a bigger and warmer hand around his manhood stroking him and a thicker finger inside him. Thin clothes clung to his damp skin, making him feel even hotter, but that didn't make him stop. He didn't even pause to take them off.

“Jeong -han!”

The sudden loud voice and bang to his door made him jolt and release himself to pull the blanket up to cover his whole body. “I rented a car—“

With long strides, Mingyu burst in but was stopped by a sudden pillow colliding with his face. "Wha-"

"What do you think you’re doing?!” He interrupted and held the blankets with more force. “Why are you here without knocking first?!" Jeonghan was more than scared. He was embarrassed. The same man he was fantasising about moments ago, was in front of his bed, standing tall, handsome and confused.

“But I —“

“Why are you always like this? Why don’t you listen? Get out!”

“Hyung…”

“What’s wrong with you?! Didn’t you hear me!? GO!”

Mingyu stared at him for a few seconds that felt like an eternity, stunned, before that same expression would turn into a sour scowl. Without saying a word, he walked out of Jeonghan’s bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Mingyu knew that sometimes Jeonghan was special with his sleep hours, but for some reason, his reaction just now had been strange. Had been too much. All those words that came out of his mouth had hurt. He thought he should be used to those types of scolding, but it didn’t stop Mingyu from feeling bad about it.

He was more than hurt. Although it might seem he doesn’t notice it, it was more than obvious how the only time people seemed happy with him around, was when they wanted him to do things they avoided doing themselves. It made him happy to help, but whenever he isn’t servicing them somehow it’s like suddenly he’s useless.

He hated to feel like an idiot, and while some members made him feel upset whenever they’d pick on him, it was just unbelievable that it would even happen when his intentions were to reward or give someone a nice surprise.

So of course he was angry and hurt. He was upset.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he felt the keys of the car he had rented. Without thinking too much about it, he got out of the building and took his phone out. He needed to make a call.

,

When Jeonghan decided to leave his dorm and stop feeling embarrassed or on edge for what had happened that morning, the first place he decided to visit was the kitchen. He was hungry and hoped to find something to eat, with some luck, Mingyu would have made lunch for everyone. He hoped that they had left something for him.

And somehow, it wasn’t a surprise that there wasn’t anything to eat.

He hummed and thought about what he could order or if maybe he could ask Seokmin or Minghao to go out with him for lunch, even if they had probably already eaten.

“Isn’t it too early for you two to be back?”

A voice behind him spoke and Jeonghan turned around to see who they were talking to.

“Mm?”

“It’s too early,” Jihoon said. “I thought you two wouldn’t be here until after dinner.”

“You two? Me and who else?”

“You and Mingyu. Where is he?”

“I don’t know, why would I?” By now, Jeonghan didn’t know what was going on. Just as he gave a weird look at Jihoon, Wonwoo came in, typing on his phone and pausing just to look at who was in the kitchen. He frowned.

“Where’s Mingyu?”

“Why is everyone asking about him? How would I know?”

Wonwoo didn’t answer, only stared at Jeonghan for a moment until a notification from his phone made him turn away. “Mh.”

“Mh what?”

“I found him.” He said before he’d quietly try to leave. Jeonghan and Jihoon immediately went after him, looking at the screen.

It was a social media, and there was a new photo posted: it was Mingyu surrounded by familiar faces, smiling even if his eyes looked a bit red.

After Jeonghan had seen the picture, Wonwoo left immediately. The latter didn’t want to be caught in the middle, instead he would wait for Mingyu to come to him if he needed someone to listen to him.

,

Jeonghan sat down on the couch, staring at the floor as it got dark outside. He’s way too smart to not realize what had happened that morning and maybe he felt bad for Mingyu, but his timing wasn’t good at all. At the moment, his plan was to wait for Mingyu to come back, but as time passed, he slowly fell asleep.

“Hyung... hyung.” Warm, big hands shook him gently, but he only curled up in a ball as he whined.

“Hyung, you’ll catch a cold if you sleep on the couch.” Instead of a hand, he felt someone sitting next to him. “Do you want me to carry you back to your dorm?” Jeonghan only made a soft little noise before he’d feel himself been lifted and then everything was black and quiet again.

When he opened his eyes, it wasn’t pitch dark anymore and he was back in his bed. When he recalled the previous day, he sat up immediately.

How did he get back to his dorm? He was waiting downstairs for Mingyu to come so he could come up with an excuse of why he had treated him the way he did yesterday morning, but— Mingyu!

He stood up from bed quickly, way too quickly that he got dizzy and had to pause for a brief moment supporting himself against the wall before he’d run to Mingyu’s dorm, only to find Mingyu’s bed empty and Jihoon still asleep.

“Jihoon—“ he whispered, a thin hand tapping his arm. “Jihoon, where’s Mingyu?”

Jihoon only frowned and rolled away from whoever was trying to wake him up, but when he heard the question, he answered still with eyes closed. “He left at 5. He has a photoshoot.”

“Is he coming back early today?”

It took Jihoon a moment to answer, struggling with answering when he is supposed to be sleeping. “Nooo, full schedule.”

“What about tomorrow?”

Jihoon turns and narrows his eyes at him. “... He has full schedule for the next two weeks. I don’t think we will be seeing him here unless it’s for sleep. Now I’ll sleep.” With that said, he turned around again and went back to it.

When Jeonghan thought about it, he felt even worse.

Mingyu had bothered to rent a car, make plans to surprise him and spend a whole day together,  ** _only_ ** because, before, Jeonghan had asked him to spend more time with him, to go on trips together, only the two of them, and instead what did Mingyu get? He got Jeonghan kicking him out of his dorm without even explaining to him why.

He had ruined this.


End file.
